ffzerofandomcom-20200214-history
Cid Bandersnatch
"That's daylight robbery!" "Erm... Hellooooo!? '''Pirate's Port'?!'' Cid Bandersnatch is a Pirate the party encounters early on. His sea faring vessel the Rita-Marie provides them travel from the Keiros Empire to the Langaran Federation and later on the Federation to the Rokari Nation too. His time amongst the pirates of Pirate's Port has given him some useful skills in battle such as the valuable Steal skill. Cid is also a very adept engineer being the son of the man who invented the Continental Airship. It is Cid's designs later on that lead to the construction of the Trans-Continental Airship, the Aurora, which the party uses. Appearance .]] Cid is a very tall man with a shaved head. His baldness is by choice as though he can grow hair, for some bizzare reason he likes shaving it. His physique is that of a man who's spent alot of his life wasted. Though he calls himself Pirate he doesn't do much fighting or brawling as pirate would. Cid is mostly an engineer but since his wife died he has been in bad physical shape because of his alcoholism. He wears a hooded jumper over combat trousers and boots and whilst he is a big man with a shaven head, his demenour is not very indimidating as he is a little odd and off-balance, like a bald Jack Sparrow. Personality Having been named after the constantly re-appearing name in the Final Fantasy series of Cid, this version whilst sharing some traits with those of the other games such as the foul mouth of Final Fantasy VII's Cid Highwind and the bald-head of Final Fantasy X's Al-Bhed Cid, he is his own character in his own right. Never before had a Cid been a pirate or thief, in many ways his personality is like that of Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of the Carribean film series as mentioned before. As with all Final Fantasy games, there are some refferences to Star Wars, and one of these refferences is in Cid's first appearance where he tells the party he will transport them for 2,000gil now and 10,000gil once they reach Langara. Cid, being somewhat of an alcoholic since his wife died is rather foul-mouthed to cover his sombre mood. However he finds new life in helping the party as their resident quick-hand and engineer. At one point he uses the famous line said by Locke Cole from Final Fantasy VI and later by Tribal Zidane Tribal of Final Fantasy IX in homage to Locke, when asked if he is a Pirate or a Thief, Cid replies, "I prefer the term 'Treasure Hunter'". Story Chapter One: Awakening Cid is first meets the party in Pirate's Port he is the man who transports the party from the Empire to the Langaran Federation when they become fugitives. For 2,000gil he transports them across the oceans to the Federation. However during the voyage the ship is attacked by Silos Varash coming to collect the bounty on the head of Aemi Monroe and those who would be in the way. After the party departs at the docks of Langara, Cid disappears until towards the end of Chapter One. He reappears later in the game again at the request of Govenor Gilbert Edward to transport the party to the ]]Rokari Nation]]. However when it turns out to be a trap the Rita-Marie is boarded by Imperial troops first of all being Silos and then when he is defeated for the third and final time by the party, Caleb Iscariot and Keiros Aldermann himself. This incident causes the ship to sail out of control and crash on the shores of the Rokari Nation at Dagger's Point at which point Cid is arrested for breaking the laws of the Rokari Nation. Chapter Two: Revelations Cid is put on trial for breaking the Trade Embargo that the Rokari Nation has with the rest of Gaia. Cid is taken to Ramuh Court in the southern city of Gorsica, the highest authority of the judicial process in the Nation to face trial and sentence in the Desert Prison. Cid's job is that of the tradtional Thief, however he also gains some jobs that allow for use of his engineering skills much like Cid Pollendina of Final Fantasy IV fame. Cid can equip most daggers along with all types cutlass and thief sword. His ultimate weapon being the Brutus Blade is supposedly the blade used by the legendary Grand Duke Brutus of Rhalisa. Cid's stats are relatively low, his HP is not as bad as mages but he has the third lowest next to Minos and Aemi. His MP also is one of the lowest in the game making him a bad choice for summoning unless the correct Orb is equipped. His strength, defence and spirit are all rather average. Cid's greatest asset comes in the form of his Speed, though not the fastest overall that honour lies with Kale, his skills have virtually no casting time so he is allowed more turns quicker to perform his thievery abilities. Cid learns the following Thievery Skills and Limit Breaks depending on his job. ; SWORD SKILLS ; Thief * Pilfer Gil * Steal * Flee * Borrowed Time * Soul Swipe ; Pirate * Pilfer HP * Pilfer MP * Pilfer EXP * Thivery * Mug ; Gambler * Charm * Dice * Slots * Roulette ; Engineer * Analyze * Upgrade * Repair HP * Repair MP ; Sky Pirate * Reach * Circle Running * Sky Flying * Air Raid ; LIMIT BREAKS ; Thief * TBA ; Special Limit: '''Aurora''' * Cannon Bombardment Gallery Image:Cid_Sketch.jpg Image:FMV_Cid.png Image:Cid_Sprite.png Image:Cid.png Category:Characters